Rooftop Love
by Riley S
Summary: revised Sakura has trouble sleeping, which inturn makes Syaoran have trouble sleeping. Could this lack of sleep have something to do with eachother?


**AN- again another one I revised, fixed spelling and grammar errors, I have hopefully gotten all of them. This one was originally posted back in 11/02…so a LONG time ago. **

**Okay all the cards are captured but Syaoran never told her his feelings.**

_Everybody in life has things they regret, things they want to do over. I'm sure you have one too. You see what I'm trying to get at is, I have this friend, a best friend. She's smart, funny, and beautiful. And we have been through hell together, or things that seem like hell, and sometimes people, like a little blue-haired-glasses-wearing boy… but that is beside the point. We have known each other forever, and through out the years I have found myself falling in love with her, and there's nothing I can do about it. I can't make it go away, I can't forget, and worst of all, I can't act on it._

Rooftop Love

**By Riley S**

I can see her from here. A silent silhouette against the bright full moon. She's had insomnia for the last week, so what she does is she sits on her rooftop and stair at the stars. Most of the time she will be able to tell that I am awake as well, and will come over. But not tonight, no tonight she decided she's going to stay on her rooftop and look at the stars. God she's beautiful. Her face is outlined by the moonlight, and she looks like an angel.

She sighs and closes her eyes. I wonder what she's thinking about. She looks so sad. She can put on a happy face, but in her eyes I think sometimes I see something no one else can, sadness.

Tomoyo told me she wants someone to love her, and then she smiled that Eriol-like smile and left.

"I love you Sakura…" I whisper to her through my window, as I stair at her from afar.

I get up and start pacing around the room, I can't sleep when she can't sleep. I put on my green jacket, slide my shoes on, and I make sure to keep my balcony door unlocked before I leave.

As I walk down the street I keep my eyes on her. I get to her house and climb around the back way so she can't see me. I grab onto the vines and clime up noiselessly.

But I know she knows I'm here.

"Sakura…" I say as I get onto her roof. She doesn't turn around, so I am looking at her auburn shoulder length hair. "Still cant sleep, hu?"

"No…" She sighs without looking at me and stairs off at the moon.

I move to sit next to her. " You know I read somewhere that sometimes people get insomnia, because they have something that has been bothering them and need to get it off their chest, so by them getting insomnia, its there subconscious telling them to express their feelings."

"You read that somewhere?" she laughs slightly as I look at her. Her eyes show signs of being tiered. "In what a psychology book? What where you doing research?"

"Umm... yeah, I wanted to help…" I say blushing, and look down at my shoes.

She turns to me, "What about you Syaoran, do you ever get Insomnia, I mean, no offence but you don't share your feelings a lot either." She says trying to find my eyes.

"All the time."

"And how to you get rid of it?"

"I write it down." I say blushing knowing what, or who I should say, normally keeps me awake. Thankfully its to dark for her to notice the red hinting at my cheeks.

"Do things bother you Syaoran, people?" She looks concerned for a minute as she studies my face.

"Yes…" I gulp.

"Who?"

"Eriol for one." I say as she laughs a little. "And…." I gulp again. "You." At this I look at her to see her eyes widen in surprise.

"Me? Do I bother you Syaoran?" She says sadly looking down.

"No… not that kind of bother," I say trying to keep her from crying. "Its just sometime I want to say things to you, and I don't so I stay awake all night thinking about it…" I blush heavily, as I rest a hand on her shoulder to comfort her a little.

"What do you want to say to me?" She asked innocently, as she tilts her head slightly and looks at me with the emerald green eyes.

"I…." I stumble.

"Ohh no, I'm sorry Syaoran, I shouldn't have asked you that." She looks embarrassed and quickly tries to change the subject. "You want to know what I was thinking?" She smiles at me, only making me blush more. I nod slightly.

"Well when we were 11, and I told Yukito I loved him, and he showed me I loved him as a brother. He said that there was someone out there who would love me for me, and that I'll find him someday. And how I haven't found him yet." She looks away sadly and rest's her chin on her knees.

"I'm sure you will Sakura."

"You said that the day I told you, that's when we got closer, and become best friends. I'm glad I have a best friend like you around Syaoran." She turns her head over so she is looking at me. A smile placed lightly on her lips.

"Me too Sakura, you know you were the first friend I ever made." I say with a slight smile, as I remember the days back when we where younger and she use to pester me with her niceness. I remember how I never wanted to be friends with her when I moved here. I remember how she suddenly changed my mind, then all the sudden one day I was in love with her.

"I'm glad, you needed a friend when you came here Syaoran, you were so alone and cold." She smiles again. And soon a comfortable silence comes over us, as we both look up at the stars.

"Syaoran?" She asked a little while later, her voice just above a whisper.

"Yes." I say with out looking at her.

"What's your dream? Like what out of everything in the world do you want to happen most?" Her eyes are looking back up at moon.

" Umm…" I gulp, she sure is asking the tough ones tonight. "Well I would have to say to be loved, by the person I love most." I turn a bright shade of red, I am once again thankful for the darkness. Sakura looks at me slightly though, as I try to keep my gaze on the moon.

"That's sweet. I'm sure whoever she is, she must be one lucky girl to get the great future leader of the Li Clan, Syaoran Li, to fall in love with her." She teased. Suddenly she looks sad for a moment then looks back up at the moon. "Is she pretty?"

"She is beautiful." I say looking at her

"You sure are lucky Syaoran."

"Yeah I am lucky aren't I?" I smile a little and look down at the ground. "Sakura?"

"Yes Syaoran?" She says looking at me.

"What would you say if I told you that there is someone in love with you a whole lot?" I say blushing a deep red, as I pull all my might together to look at her.

"I don't know if I would believe you…." She adverts her eyes from mine.

I cup her chin, and make her look at me. "Well there is."

"Wh-" she started to say but I silenced her with a soft kiss. All of my pent up feeling went into that one kiss, it was sweet and sad and full of longing all in once. Her lips felt as soft as rose petals, and a breath comes out of them as I pull away. She breaths out my name.

"Syaoran… I cant, you love someone…"

"Sakura." I chuckle and look at her. You, you are the beautiful girl that I have found myself to be hopelessly in love with." A small smile playing on my lips.

"Syaoran." Sakura cries as she buries her head into my chest. "I wanted you to say that for so long. I love you so much Syaoran" she says into my shoulder.

I smooth out her hair a little as my smile grows wider. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to say that."

"Now maybe we can both get some sleep eh?" She looks up at me and smiles.

"I think so." I say as I kiss her nose, before kissing her lips once more.

Thanks

Riley S


End file.
